My little Dei
by secret77752
Summary: Deidara lives in a huge mansion with his master Sasori who is a vampire, along with Kisame, Zetsu, Pein, and Kakuzu. But what happens when Deidara is terrified of hospitals, and its check up time! How will Sasori manage when his blond pet needs a physical? read and find out :D
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is another one shot Saso-Dei... I think its pretty cute... but ive done a lot of different parings especially in my story called Now and Forever. And If you like my writing and you have a request for a one shot with any pairing, scenario, rating, and category.. please let me know... in the story I will vredit you for the idea... and yea.. anything you guys want...

Ok so quick summary... Deidara was found by Sasori, who is a vampire... and long story short he's terrified of hospitals. Because he grew up being expeimented on and tortured... blah blah, you'll have to read! Ok 3...2...1...action!

MY LITTLE DEI...

Deidara slept soundly, while his Danna watched over him. Being a vampire meant he didn't sleep very much, but he enjoyed hearing his pet breath, and murmur things in his sleep. It was actually pretty cute in his opinion, and it was the only time Sasori could just be himself. When he was with his brothers and their pets, he had a blank expressionless face, cold and hard. But in the confinement of his room, with the young blond he could be caring and nurturing.

Today on the other hand, Sasori knew there was going to be drama. Since Deidara was human, Sasori made sure to take him to get physicals twice a year. The only problem was his Dei was terrified of Doctors, because when he was around twelve he was taken from the human world, by a team of rogue vampires that would do experiments on him, until Sasori found him and took him away. The white lab coats, sharp objects, and smell of antiseptic was just to much for the blond.

Getting out of the bed carefully, trying not to stir the bed to much, he made his way over door across the room that led to the bathroom he and his pet shared. Hoping in the shower, and cleaning him self up quickly. Once he was out, he dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, and tight black shirt, along with matching black converse with red laces. While drying of his hair with a big red fluffy towel, he walked back into the bed room, to go and awake Deidara. Walking over to the king sized canopy bed, he was soon to discover that his little blond wasn't there. He scanned the oversized bed, making sure he wasnt just hiding underneath the heap of pillows, but he was no where in sight. Sighing to himself, not really being in the mood to play his pets little game, he focused on pinpointing his pets smell, and listening to the room around him. In an instant he figured out his location. Walking over to his walk in closet, he walked in and stood their waiting... "_Sigh... 3...2...1"_

"BOO!" Deidara leaped from his hiding spot tackling his Danna. Sasori knowing what was going to happen, reached out his arms to catch the blond who came out of hiding. Letting his pet have the satisfaction, of letting him 'think' he actually caught him by surprise, he fell backwards, with Deidara landing on top.

Jumping up from complete joy, Deidara ran around laughing.

"HAHA... I gotcha! I got you this time, un!" Deidara skipped around, enjoying his win.

"Yes, Dei, you got me." Sasori replied getting up, and humoring his pet.

"Danna! Danna! What are we doing today?! I wanna do something fun! Yeah!" Deidara asked pulling on Sasori's arm.

Wanting to keep the doctors appointment a secret a little longer, Sasori made up a lie.

"Well I have to get you ready, and fed. Then you and I are going into town for some errands." Sasori said calmly, pulling Deidara into the bathroom.

"Really Danna?! We haven't gone out in a really really long time, un" Deidara said excited to get to go outside of the mansion today.

"Yes Deidara, but you better behave your self. Or you'll go into the isolation coffin for an hour. Understand?" Sasori said gently, but with authority. Deidara blanked a little at the sound of his Danna's punishment method. The isolation coffin, was exactly what is sounded like, it was a black coffin, a little bigger than normal coffins, with thick plush red lining on the inside. The whole vampire sleeping in coffin was just a myth, they slept in beds, but as a joke the five brothers each bought each other one, just for laughs in each others favorite colors. But it served a purpose to them as well. When ever their pets misbehaved, if the punishment seemed fit, they were put in the coffins for certain amounts of time. Sasori didn't like putting Dei in there, unless he had misbehaved a lot, but even then he would reconsider knowing Deidara didn't like being away from him for more than five minutes, and he was also a little claustrophobic.

Seeing Deidara's scared expression, Sasori chuckled a bit, and pat his head gently, letting him know that he was teasing. He got the hot water running in the bath tub, while Deidara sat at the vanity blushing out any tangles from his hair. Once the tub was full, he got Deidara into the tub, and reached for his strawberry scented shampoo, which Sasori thought complimented his natural sweet scent perfectly. Lathering his hair, he took extra care in making sure his golden locks were clean, every inch. After that he rinsed and massaged in a little conditioner for softness and shine. Once that was done, he grabbed a big fluffy towel and dried him off. After he was dried and dressed in an outfit a lot like his, he left him in the bedroom while he went in search for something in his closet. When he came back, he held a black fashionable leather collar and matching wrist band.

In the immortal world, humans were classified the same as dogs, or lower, so the same rules applied here, "all pets must have collars and leashes." Sasori never agreed with the stupid rule, but it had to be done. The first year that he had Deidara, his poor blond would burst into tears at the sight of his collar, which used to be a chain. But now, he merely whimpered at the sight, since he knew it was for his own safety, and it was a lot more comfortable then the last one. The wrist band, was a sign to other vampires that he had a master, and to stay away, because in the case of trying to steal another persons property was punishable by life sentence in jail.

Making his way over to his sadden pet, he fastened the black leather collar with a blue intricate design that swirled around the perimeter of the collar and large blue sapphire at the front that matched his eyes. He did the same with the wrist band that was dotted with smaller sapphires going all around. He stroked his Dei's hair lovingly, which put him at ease.

Once he was dressed, he grabbed his black sweater with a hood, and another one for Deidara. Then to keep his appearance he grabbed a long black coat, that resembled a cape, going down past his knees. While he was getting ready, Deidara was putting his hair up in the familiar half ponytail, eying the collar in the mirror.

"Danna, I don't like wearing my collar...'sniff'... I'm not a dog.." he whimpered on the verge of tears.

"'sigh'.. Dei, you know I don't like putting it on you, but its for your own good, now come on don't cry, plus its makes you look incredibly cute.. its brings our your eyes." Sasori cooed, bringing him in for a hug, and patting his head.

" Come on, you need to eat something quickly, because we have to go..." he explained making there way towards the kitchen. Once there, he made Dei a quick meal. As soon as he was finished they were headed out the door, when Sasori stopped.

"Shoot, I forgot something, wait here Dei." Sasori ordered leaving Deidara in the living room. He wasn't alone though, Itachi was there, and so was Tobi. But what was strange, was that they were both sitting there not saying a word. Deidara decided to go sit in between them, and asked what was going on.

"Kisame-sama, and Zetsu-sama, are punishing us for nearly breaking the hundred year old statue out in the garden." Itachi explained, in a small whisper. Deidara looked over to his left where he saw Tobi on the verge of tears, even though it was only a time-out, Tobi was devastated, and kept whispering to himself.. "_Tobi is a good boy, Tobi is a good boy..." _rocking himself slightly. Then Deidara noticed that their masters also put on their collars, Tobi was wearing a half white, half black, and a green jade stone in the middle where the colors met. Itachi was wearing his black leather collar with a yin and yang signs, but the white part was red, and where the white should have been on the black half there was a red ruby.

They were taken by surprise, when he heard Kisame's voice from the other room.

"Itachi no talking! that just bought you another ten minuets." He said sternly. Deidara knew he wasn't really mad, that's why he stayed in the other room, because if Kisame saw the look in Itachi's eye, he would have picked him up and tackled him with hugs and kisses. Itachi sighed sadly, and Deidara patted his hand in a silent apology for getting him into more trouble. Kakuzu walked in with Hidan following him, even he was wearing his white collar with the Akasuki clouds printed in dark purple, and tiny amethysts making up the clouds. But Zakuzu looked angry, and Hidan looked like he had been crying, with a pink blush across his pale cheeks. From the sound of the other room, apparently Hidan was apologizing to Zetsu-sama and Kisame-sama, because he had been the one to nearly break the statue and blamed Tobi and Itachi who had been playing Frisbee with Konan in the garden.

He tried not to laugh when Kakuzu explained that he had put Hidan over his knee and already taught him a lesson.

Konan came in with Pein, his arm around her shoulders, trying to stop her shuddering and hiccuping. Apparently she had been spanked too, until Kakuzu explained that she had been wrongly accused. It seemed like everyone was being punished with there collars. Konan had hers that was a light yellow, with orange cherry blossoms that was adorned with diamonds and crystals. Pein apologized to Konan, and removed her collar.

Zetsu came into the room, with soft eyes, and went to kneel in front of Tobi, who was sitting on the couch with his knees tucked into his chest, silently weeping.

"Tobi, you can come out now." Zetsu's white half said. "**Stop your crying brat." **

"Tobi's a bad boy," Tobi cried.

**"Come on Tobi, quit your crying." **the black half said, "Tobi is such a good boy" His white half cooed.

Tobi threw himself into Zetsu's waiting arms, and hugged him. After taking of his collar Zetsu carried him out, since he was close to falling asleep. Then Kisame came in and held Itachi. He noticed a single tear roll down his cheek as he snuggled with his master. Kisame removed his collar and walked out with Itachi in tow. Right after he walked out, Sasori came in holding an envelope.

"Come one Dei, I have to get this,... um... mailed" he explained grabbing a scarf, and his keys from a peg. Deidara jumped up from his seat, being a little jealous that everyone got their collars off. Well except for Hidan who was now in time-out. He rubbed the jewel in the middle of his collar before heading out the door with Sasori.

They made their way to Sasori's Black Lamborghini. Getting in the drivers seat, and Dei in the back. They sped off into town. "_I hope he doesn't recognize where were going.." _Sasori thought to himself.

Deidara was completely oblivious, as they drove through the dark town. He looked out the tinted window, seeing other immortals, with or without pets. When he saw it.. The sign that read

'_The department of human study and conduct.' _

Since everyone was an immortal except for the human pets, they didn't really have a hospital or doctors office, it was more of a clinic. They had only about ten of them in there world, and they were dedicated to study Human behavior. Ever since humans were thought of loyal companions and not just sex toys, clinics like this were built, with all the advanced equipment a famous hospital in the human world would have, including drugs, medical equipment, vaccines, and everything that you could expect in a hospital. Some Vampires dedicated there lives to being surgeons for humans, even thought they called them selves "veterinarians".

"Danna! Why are we here?! I don't want to be here!" Deidara cried.

Sasori sighed, knowing Deidara was going to put up a fight. As much as he liked being affectionate to his pet, now was the time to be his master, and he would lay down the rules.

"Deidara, there's no need to be afraid, your here for a check up, that you know as well as I do is important." He said sternly, using his full name instead of his little nicknames.

"THERE GOING TO HURT ME!" Deidara wailed, bursting into tears, that ran down his face.

"shh, Dei.. shhh." Sasori tried to calm his pet that was in distress, which gave him anxiety. He found a parking space, and proceeded to get out. He made his way out, to open the side where Deidara was sitting. Looking down broke his heart, his eyes were red and puffy, tear stains went down his cheeks and he hugged his knees tightly.

"Dei, come on lets just get this over with, please. Their not going to hurt you, I wouldn't allow it. I'll be there the whole time." Sasori explained gently, and he picked him out of the car. Deidara struggled a bit, but it was no use.

"I know your scared, but behave your self, remember what I told you before we left." Deidara winced remembering the punishment that awaited him, if he didn't try to compose him self. Clinging to his Danna's coat, was all he could do to try not to run as they entered the building. When the walked in, there was a girl at a desk looking at files on a computer. She greeted them.

"Hello, and welcome to DHSC, do you have an appointment?" she asked.

Sasori placed Deidara on the ground, and watched as he hid behind him, clutching his coat like his life depended on it.

" Yes, he has a check up, His name is Deidara, Iwa Deidara." He explained while reaching back to pat his head reassuringly.

"Ah yes, the Doctor will be with you in about ten minutes, but for right now, Nurse Alicia, will take you into that room and take his vitals." she explained motioning towards a door, where a Nurse walked out of holding a clip board. She grabbed some files that the receptionist handed her, and motioned for them to follow. Sasori reached back and pulled him forward, keeping a hand around his shoulders moving him to the room.

" Hi, my names Alicia, and were going to weigh and measure you, then take your blood pressure. Ok?" she asked Deidara kindly, obviously noticing how much he didnt want to be there.

Deidara gave a small nod, never letting go of Sasori. The nurse smiled warmly. She went and grabbed a pressure sleeve, with a hand held meter.

" Can you sit in the chair for me please?" she motioned to the big examining chair up against the wall. Sasori grabbed a rolling stool and sat next to him. The nurse gently grabbed his arm and moved the sleeve to his sweater out of the way. Deidara flinched seeing the sleeve.

"This goes around your arm ok?" she said wrapping it around his upper arm.

" I'm going to fill it up with air, and its going to squeeze your arm a bit, it will feel a little tight but it wont hurt, promise" she said, pumping the black rubber ball that was attached. Deidara tried to hold still, but it was becoming unbearably hard. Releasing the pressure, she read the meter, and wrote down some numbers.

"Perfect, ok can you please take off your shoes and stand on the scale please?" she asked making her way to the electronic scale. Sasori took Deidara's hand and led him to it. Taking off his shoes he stood on scale, quivering a bit.

"Ok, 140, your a small little thing aren't you." she smiled, jotting down the number.

"Alright if you could stand straight, and turn around to face your master please." She asked, grabbing onto a piece of plastic that was over his head. He leaned against the measuring part of the scale, and nearly jumped when he felt the bar touch his head.

"five foot eight.. excellent.. Ok then, your done here, you did really well. Help your self to a sticker and lollipop on your way out to the waiting room." she explained while typing his info into a computer, and leaving to get the next patient. Sasori put an arm around his shoulders and gave him a smile. Then they both walked over to sit on a loveseat.

Deidara looked around nervously, checking for anybody that would try to hurt him, all while sucking on his cherry flavored lollipop. Sasori noticed how on edge he was, and put his arm around him, leaning him back onto his chest.

"Relax Dei.. Nothing bad is going to happen." he said while playing with his hair. Deidara tried to sit up to continue his search, but Sasori kept him down.

"Hows your candy?" Sasori asked trying to find something that would distract Deidara.

"Its pretty good, cherry is my favorite..."

"Really? Well if you continue behaving like this, we might just stop at a candy store on our way home." Sasori said hoping he would get his pet to be happy.

"Could we go right now?" Deidara hoped.

"Huh, no Dei, we have to finish your physical." Sasori said gently, chuckling a bit at Deidara's attempt to get the hell out of there.

"Iwa Deidara?" Doctor Hurani called.

At that moment Deidara's heart accelerated a million beats per/minute. He was terrified, because that man reminded him so much of the vampire that had taken him away. Different name but still, he couldn't help but be scared. Sasori got up, and was ready to follow the doctor in when he saw Deidara's expression, he was like a Deer in front of headlights, frozen.

"Deidara, come lets get this over with." Sasori ordered.

"Danna! Please don't make me go in with him please, I'm scarred" Deidara begged with tears in his eyes.

Sighing to himself, Sasori scooped him up in his arms thrashing around, and crying. The doctor kept silent, and gave Sasori a sympathetic look, he got cases like Deidara's everyday so he wasn't surprised. Deidara was being carried like a toddler his legs around his Danna's waist and arms around his neck, head buried in his shoulder crying. His shoulders were shaking , and Sasori tried rubbing circles on his back to calm him down a bit, but nothing worked.

Finally making it to the room, Doctor Hurani motioned them inside, and invited Sasori to sit.

"Um, well Hello my name is Dr. Hurani, and ill be Deidara's primary from now on. I specialize in treating humans with situtation stimulated stress disorders. Making sure to take the time so that they become more comfortable doing activities, and in his case getting a check up." He explained.

Sasori nodded his head in thanks, since he couldn't really shake the guys hand.

"Ok, well today will just be routine physical, like it says here in his charts. So while we give him some time to calm down, would you mind if I ask some questions?" He asked sitting across from Sasori. Sasori shook his head no, letting Dr. Hurani continue.

"Ok, To begin, how is his diet? Has he had lost of appetite, or is there something that you feel he doesn't eat or drink enough of?" He asked.

" I try the best of my capability to provide him with a well balance diet, fruits, vegetables, proteins, grains, and some treats in between. He isn't the biggest fan of dairy products, not so found of milk or cheese or even yogurt, Thou I insist he eat at least a serving day." Sasori explained, rubbing circles on Deidara back and patting his head. The blonds cries where now merely quiet sobs and hiccups. The doctor nodded, clicking his pen to take notes.

"Ok what about his sleeping habits, is there a routine? A time that he usually falls asleep? How many hours, any weird activity during the night, or in his case because of his stress, dose he have perhaps a stuffed toy or even pillow he sleeps with." He asked still writing down notes from the previous conversation.

"I try getting him in bed by eleven, unless there are...um... unplanned activities. He's up pretty early, I would say seven, eight hour night for him... he sleeps pretty soundly at night, he doesn't necessarily have a toy but he has something, that he sleeps with." Sasori explained, the slightest hint of blush on his pale cheeks, from referring himself as Deidara's sleeping thing.

"Alright, that's perfectly understandable. Any fever, coughs? Has he complained of any head aches or stomach pains." he asked.

Deidara froze, he had been getting an upset stomach lately, if his Danna told, he might want to get some test done! Maybe even painful test... he began to shake a bit, but his Danna only held his closer, making him relax a little.

"He has been complaining of an upset stomach." Sasori replied. He heard Deidara whimper, but shushed quietly In his ear.

"Oh, well why don't we take a look at that." the doctor said, getting up to get some gloves.

"He can lay down over there on the examination table."

Deidara tried to get out of Sasori's hold, but he was in a steel cage. Sasori easily carried him and laid him down on his back, holding him down.

"No, please, let me up! Let me up, un" Deidara begged kicking his legs. Seeing his patient act like that worried Dr. Hurani.

"I could give him a mild sedative, just to relax his nerves." The Doctor offered.

"That wont be necessary I think." Sasori said " Deidara that's enough. He isn't going to hurt you. Deidara if you cant hold still he'll sedate you. Is that what you want Dei? Do you want me to have to hold you down while he gives you a shot? Huh? Just so that he can check and make sure everything alright. Deidara do you want me to punish you when we get home? Would you like it if I put you over my knee? I've never hit you Dei, but from what I hear from Zetsu, Kisame, Pein, and Kakuzu. Its pretty damn effective.. but please Dei don;t make me have to punish you like that. I don't want to do that. Are you going to continue making a big fuss?" Sasori asked gently clearing away Deidara's tears with his thumb.

"N-no, b-but I d-don't w-w-want a shot." Deidara whimpered.

"No ones going to hurt you sweetheart, you just have to relax and trust me. Ok?" Sasori asked loosening his grip slightly . Deidara nodded hiccuping. The doctor came up wearing white plastic gloves.

"Ok, Deidara. All I'm going to do is place my hand on your stomach and add a little pressure and feel around to make sure nothing that's not supposed to be there is there. Ok?" Deidara nodded slightly inhaling.

"Ok I want you to cross your arms across your chest so your right hand is touching your left shoulder, and your left hand is touching your right shoulder." Deidara did as he was instructed.

"Good boy, ok now your Danna is going to be standing on the end of the bed near your head, and he is going to hold your hands." Sasori moved over and grabbed his hands gently. Deidara didn't like the position he was in, it was meant to keep him from sitting up or moving to much with his arms as anchors.

"Perfect! now ill trust you not to kick me in the face." the doctor laughed and smiled, even Sasori laughed a bit.

"I'm going to lift your shirt a little, I'm sorry if my hands are cold." he explained hooking his thumbs underneath the fabric and lifting the black t-shirt. Deidara squirmed a little, but averted his eyes to look up at Sasori. Once his shirt was out of the way, Dr. Hurani placed both hands on his abdomen pressing a little, checking the lymph nodes.

"Let me know if anything hurts ok?" Deidara nodded. Taking of the stethoscope from around his neck and placing the buds in his ears.

"This is going to let me listen to your heart." he explained. " You can uncross your arms, and sit up please." Deidara sat up, but stayed close to Sasori. Once he was sitting, he placed the stethoscope over his heart and listened carefully to the four cardiac chambers. After that he listened to his lungs and checked his ears and throat with his light. All while receiving praises and pats on the the head from Dr. Hurani and Sasori.

"Well Deidara, your perfectly healthy, everything looks good, all that's left is to check you vaccine record to make sure everything is up to date, as well as your iron count." The doctor said smiling at Deidara, as he left the room. Deidara couldn't believe what he had just heard. He needed a blood test and shots! He felt like he could just pass out but instead he burst into tears. Sasori brought him in for a hug.

"waaaa...Danna.. I... I d-don't w-want a shot! waaaa" Deidara cried with fresh tears. Sasori rubbed his back and wiped his tears with a tissue.

"shh Dei, I'm sorry, but its for your own good love." Sasori sympathized with him.

The doctor came back to find Deidara a crying mess. "Oh sweety, I guess some ones not a fan of needles.." This only made Deidara cry louder. " Hey, Hey its ok, I only need the drop of blood for the Iron count, and you only need one shot today, just one." The doctor explained getting two colorful smiley face Band-aids ready. He had a little tray holding the finger prick, and the test stick and meter, and he had the small vaccine right next to it.

"Listen, I promise to be very gentle and make it as painless as possible. Ok? This will all be over in just two minutes, then you get to go home." He said while he got the antiseptic wipes ready.

"You can sit on your Danna's lap, and he can hold you. First will get the finger pick done since its hurts the most of the two." The doctor explained holding out his hand for Deidara's. Sasori took Deidara's hand gently and extended it for him. He kept his over both of Deidara's keeping him from thrashing around, and the arm that was holding his hand around his shoulders. His free hand kept Deidara's head againdt his shoulder and kept his eyes covered.

"W-wait, Da-Danna I- OW!" In half a second his finger was throbbing a little and Dr. Hurani was wrapping the band-aid around his finger.

"There, all done. All done.. that wasn't so bad was it?" the Doctor asked smiling at Dei, who was only sniffling a little.

"Ok last one sweety, then you can go home." grabbing a swab and rubbing a circle on his arm. Staying in the same position, Deidara tensed up. Doctor Hurani rubbed his arm to loosen him up.

"OWWWW!" Deidara cried, a few tears leaking from his eyes.

"All done Dei, you were such a good boy." Sasori praised repositoning him on his lap, then standing up. Deidara was tired from all the crying that he was about ready to pass out. But clung to Sasori tightly, he could barley make out what his Danna was saying. He soon found himself to be sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting room, looking up at Sasori, his eyes red and raw, breathing a little shuddered and shaky. Sasori put Deidara's Sweater on him, and told him to stay there, while he went to go clear it up with the receptionist.

By the time Sasori got back, Deidara was ready to get the hell out of there. Once he got in the car, it was like a big heavy weight was lifted off.

"I'm so proud of you Dei, you did better then last time. How about we go get that candy, and stop to eat something we could... " He looked back, and was surprised to find him quietly sleeping.

"... Or we can take a nap, and then go" he said laughing a little, and continued heading home.

"My Love... My Everything... My little Dei."

THE END

damn...Eleven pages on Word... well hope you guys liked it... :D you can request a story from me,,..., just pick the characters and scenario... it can be SasoDei, or KibaHina... or anything really and ill make it a cute quick one chapter story... just let me know, i'm taking all requests! ~ peace & Love ~

-{ its a flower BTW... ok love you!


	2. For those who keep asking

Hello, For those of you who like this story and asked for a continuation of this I did post a new story that you could call a Continuation or a Sequel. Hope you like it, and thank you for reviewing this story.

^_^ The sequel to this story can be found on my story page, its called (your my danna) hope you like it.

here's the link ^ s/8931096/1/Your-my-Danna^


End file.
